The Chronicles of Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf
by lilmaimas
Summary: Stiles hasn't really been feeling like himself lately, but with everything crashing down on the Pack that Derek seems bent on making him a part of, he knows he needs to help. Anyway he can. "You're everything a big bad wolf could want." Even if it costs him. sterek. Alpha Pack. Feels Warning. Gore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

CHAPTER ONE

Stiles never talked about his panic attacks. He just didn't. Scott didn't even know about them until he needed help with one. Even then, the subject was pushed aside after briefly mentioning that they were a near constant after his mom's death. They happened when she was sick too, but further elaborating on the subject while in the locker room was pointless and talking about something like that in sixth grade with your best buddy wasn't something that happened, so Stiles was used to not talking about them anyway.

After the whole business with Gerard and the kanima, they were back again in full swing.

He learned how to hide them again though. Scott and Isaac always busy with werewolf training and such, Stiles was left with a lot of alone time, so he had a lot of time to practice. That had its minor advantages, such as no one with super senses around to hear and feel him freaking out. It also had its downs though, such as having a lot of alone time while being prone to panic attacks and night terrors.

He understood though. The werewolf thing was definitely a bonding experience, and despite all of Scott's protests, he was pack. Even as a human, Stiles could feel it. Their connection was tangible. Plus there was the fact that, from his research, they showed all the typical signs wolves would with their own pack.

Once he had figured that out, it had felt best to take a step back and just let them use him when they needed. He didn't want to constantly feel out of place, but he did like feeling needed. So he was always willing to help how he could, even if it was killing him a little inside.

Luckily, the summer was going by quickly. He was keeping himself busy learning anything and everything he could about the supernatural from the Bestiary, the internet, and all of the books he could get his hands on at the library. He was staying up for days at a time, partly because of all his own problems and partly because he wanted to be sure his dad made it home and then he'd crash for a day, hard.

He wasn't always alone though. Of course, his dad was busy being Sheriff to a small town with big problems most of the time, but when he wasn't, they would watch movies or sit and talk. Then there was Derek's weekly pack meetings.

Those damn meetings.

After the first month of Scott and Isaac practically being a couple, Stiles could hardly handle going to the meetings. With it now being mid-August, he figured he could handle missing one meeting. It was just one, and he wanted to stay home. He was tired and he was human for goodness sake! Seeing everyone together and so..._happy_ on a weekly basis was practically torture. Well, they weren't exactly happy, but they were happier than Stiles.

Plus, there was the fact that September was creeping closer, meaning school would be starting in only a couple weeks. There was so much to learn and catch up on before that! He had so many more important things to do. They didn't really need him around all the time anyway, or so he rationalized.

When the usual time to show up at Derek's under-construction-used-to-be-burnt-down house passed, his phone blew up with texts and voicemails.

He ignored them though, after seeing that the first one was from Jackson and the second from Erica. He knew they'd figure it out and let him be, or at least Lydia would figure it out and tell them if no one else did.

After powering through another chapter in the Bestiary, a nap was in order, fifty-six hours without sleep was getting close to pushing it. Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to handle this sleep pattern forever. He was asleep for about an hour when he woke up to the sound of metal snapping and his bed sliding across the room.

The scream ripping up his throat, stopped, but only when he realized there was no point, because there was a red-eyed and angry Alpha werewolf staring at him from his desk.

"Wh-what in the _hell_, Derek?!" His voice trembled; he was hoping they could all just pretend it was from anger.

Derek's eyes widened, and suddenly he was right there in front of Stiles, gripping his shoulders and slamming him into the wall beside his bed. His head bounced off the wall on impact and left him disoriented for several breaths.

When he was capable of focusing again, all he saw was the bright eyes of his pissed Alpha.

"What the fu-"

Derek growled and Stiles shut his mouth into a thin line.

For what felt like hours, Stiles' heart hammered against his ribs as Derek growled and kept himself pressed up against Stiles, his eyes alarmed and alert.

Then, as if he remembered himself and what he was doing, Derek released Stiles and jumped back, leaving the boy in a heap on the ground. His eyes faded back to the very human and fascinating green that meant Stiles was safe, well, as safe as a human could be from a pissed Alpha.

Stiles stayed on the ground though, too nervous to move and not exactly wanting a repeat of what just happened. He didn't need a panic attack to flare up right here and now. That would be terribly embarrassing. Feeling time wasting, Stiles began to fidget, wanting Derek to start talking and explain why the _fuck_ he did that to begin with. He also knew that if he started speaking now, Derek would likely get more frustrated, and there were so many things to do now that he was awake.

Feeling agitated, Stiles opened his mouth to just get whatever Derek needed over with, but Derek spoke first.

"You didn't show up to the meeting."

Stiles left his mouth open for a moment, utterly confused as to why that mattered at all. "What?"

"You didn't answer any texts or phone calls either."

Stiles could hear Derek's inflections become more threatening, "Oh, I'm sorry. I missed the part where that meant you could come into my room while I was sleeping and throw me into a wall."

Derek glowered at him.

"Plus, there is the fact that I am most definitely not Pack, and therefore do not need to show up to your little club meetings where you all wear your stupid leather jackets and all match like you're a happy family in fucking Disneyland, but all naive enough to believe that a fucking matching article of clothing will keep you all together and the little ones from wandering off."

'_Fuck'_ Stiles chastised himself, _'Don't start up a rant here.'_

Stiles checked back in to hear Derek growling and eyes flashing. His growl was slowly filling up the room and suffocating him, surrounding him in Derek's power and will.

He was Alpha. Stiles could feel it in his bones, if not see it in Derek's eyes.

"**Mine**."

Was Stiles hearing that right? Was this happening? Did Derek just –

"**MINE**."

Well that about summed it up for Stiles. He immediately started panicking. He was fucked. Did this mean he was pack? Or did it mean he was Derek's next murder victim?

'_Well'_ he thought glumly, _'I'll find out in a minute or two.'_

Then, Derek was on him again, smashing him into his wall that would likely need repainting and some plaster, ugh, that would be a pain in the ass. All thoughts of the wall behind him were quickly swept away when Derek started scenting him.

"OH, whAT THE HELL?!"

Stiles squirmed, trying to shove Derek off or shimmy out of his hold, but it only seemed to push him more into Derek, and just kept shoving his nose in the crook of Stiles' neck, licking and chuffing away like this was a normal thing to be doing today. No big deal. Stiles was late today, I'll teach him a lesson and give him an erection. That'll be awkward for him. Was that stubble rubbing against him? Why did it tickle? OH mY gOd.

Stiles' face was heating up, despite him knowing that this was clearly Derek being all "I'm the Alpha now" and "Must demonstrate dominance over lowly human." He was never going to live this down. Nope. Never. He was literally being "owned" right now.

'_Fucking werewolves and their stupid complexes,'_ Stiles grumbled, trying not to make a face. He should probably bare his neck in submission, but seeing as Derek seemed to be almost done with his business, he didn't really want to encourage this. Especially given the slight arousal he was sporting from Derek rubbing himself up against him, damn raging hormones and lack of girlfriend/boyfriend/significant other, whatever. This was confusing.

Stiles went back to struggling, after his little stray off into his thoughts, and Derek released him once more, his eyes glowing red.

"Don't be late ever again."

Stiles nodded and crumpled to the floor, realizing a moment too late that he'd actually said everything he had thought during that whole, um, _experience_.

'_What in the actual fuck…'_

By next week, Stiles had finished a little over half of the Bestiary, three books on mythical lore, ranging from Greek to Celtic, and several other tomes, some on language and symbols, with others on general war and wolf pack dynamics. He was really trying to fill himself up with all possible needed information. Seriously, with how his life was going as of late, random facts and information could be used to help in just about any situation.

Plus, he was still trying to figure out the whole Derek _motherfucking_ Hale scenting him the other day. What was that even about? He wouldn't dare ask about it, not right now, maybe once he can't find it on his _own_ and it's been a couple, hrm, maybe **months**? Perhaps **years**. Whatever. He relied on research, and research had yet to let him down. He could figure this out, and then rationalize it. And THEN, he could stop thinking and dreaming about it, and the way it _felt_ to have Derek's mouth all ov–

**NOPE**. Stop right there.

Look, there's another book to read on Latin, the Bestiary would be so much easier to read if he didn't have to wait for Lydia's translations. Might as well learn it. He had time. There was still, what? Three or four days left to summer?

He glanced down at his phone to check the date.

THURSDAY, August 29. SO, what, five? Yeah. Five. As he pressed the button to lock his phone once again, he saw the time. 3:56.

"**FUCK**."

He had four minutes to get to the pack meeting, and roughly five miles to drive. Stiles let his head slip from his hand and smash into his desk with an "Ommph."

OK. SO, it was more like six miles or something, but whatever. Who was going to pull over the Sheriff's son anyway? And it was only that far because they met in the middle of the goddamn woods! It really wasn't his fault, honestly. Still, he didn't want a repeat of last week, well maybe he did, but not in front of the entire pack. He may not exactly be pack, but dealing with the embarrassment of Derek manhandling him in front of all of them might completely ruin his chances of that ever actually being a possibility.

As he was driving to Derek's like a mad man, his precious Jeep hopping and bounding over hills and bumps in the road, he snatched at his phone, trying to contact somebody from the pack. He quickly scrolled through his contacts and selected the first pack member he recognized and sent a quick text, with slightly jumbled letters, saying he was on his way.

As his car swung into the drive in front of Derek's house he heard a little ding from his phone, hopefully meaning said pack member answered his message. His car sped up the drive until it came to a skidding halt near the front door.

Moving quickly, Stiles threw the gear shift into park and hopped out of the car, bounding off to the Hale house after slamming the door to his Jeep, not even glancing back. Panic was taking over at this point. He knew he was at least seven minutes late and he really _really_ _**really**_ didn't want to deal with an embarrassment in front of the pack. He was sure he couldn't handle that right now. Dealing with the whole Scott being a bitch thing was enough already. Well he wasn't really a bitch but still, he was kind of ignoring him? Sort of. He hadn't really talked to him...in what, two months?

Yep.

Two.

Damn.

Opening the door to the Hale house, Stiles started babbling his reasoning for being late and how terribly sorry he was, it wouldn't happen again, he just got distracted by things having to do with everything, and no he did not have ADHD, just some tendencies and -

Stiles realized Derek was staring at him with Peter next to him on his laptop, both obviously amused by this particular situation, but just letting him go on and on.

"Where the crap is everybody?" Stiles wheezed, sounding very much like Scott had during one of his asthma flare-ups, before the whole being a werewolf thing, but whatever.

"Well, Stiles, if you were here for last week's meeting, you would know that there isn't a pack meeting this week because of school starting in less than a week and everyone needing the extra time to train and tie up loose ends." Derek smirked, as Peter explained, shaking his head and greatly enjoying the horrified look on Stiles' face.

"If you had _seen_ or _talked_ to anyone in the pack in the past months outside of pack meetings, maybe you would have known that," Derek added, looking up at Stiles from his position on one of their new couches.

"Oh, come **on**!" Stiles huffed and slammed the door as he left the Hale house and walked briskly to his Jeep, his movements rather stompy and angry-child-ish.

Heaving the door to his Jeep open like it was, sincerely, the most difficult and troublesome thing he had ever done in his entire life, Stiles basically threw himself into his own car. His right hip landed directly on the gear shift. He almost hissed in pain, but really, he didn't care all that much. He'd bruise. Big whoop.

Leaving his legs to hang outside his car, Stiles fumbled for his cell, finding it under his face and inevitably dropping the device on his passenger side floor. For a moment he stared at it, watching it blink and light up, trying desperately to notify him of a text message he has yet to view. He could grab it, but what did it matter, seriously. What difference would it make? The text was probably just "What the fuck is this bullshit, Stiles?" With his luck it was probably sent to Jackson, or worse, to Lydia. One would make him feel like a loser while the other would emasculate him _and_ make him feel like an idiot-loser.

It just wasn't worth it.

Nothing was worth it.

'_Well this is escalating quickly.'_ Stiles couldn't help but notice the darkness inside him coming closer, licking at his resolve like white hot flames.

He just felt so alone and completely and utterly _useless_. No matter how much he learned, no matter how hard he tried, they really didn't need him, and honestly, he doesn't know why he thought they ever would.

He takes a deep breath and holds it.

Not here.

Not now.

And as he releases the breath, he pushes his walls up a little higher and further away. If nothing can touch him, then nothing can hurt him. Nothing.

_Nothing_.

Stiles allows himself another breath before he rights himself, starts his car, and hits it into gear. _'This really doesn't matter. It really doesn't,'_ he tries to convince himself half-heartedly. He can't help but realize how he always seems to fall short, just an inch short, in everything he does. Just a little further and he would make first line. Just a little further and he could have had Lydia. Just a little further and he could make his Dad proud. Just a little further and he could have been a Were too. Just a little further, just a little harder, and maybe his Mom would be home right now, prepping dinner for the family. Just a little further and he could feel whole enough. Could feel safe enough. Could stop thinking about Gerard beating the shit out of him in a basement. Could stop thinking about a man being crushed by Jackson via his car. Could stop thinking of himself covered in blood blood blood. Whose is it? How could he know? It's his Mom's, his Dad's, Scott's, the Pack's, his own. Does it matter?

He closes his eyes, he realizes he's driving, but does it matter? He thinks for a moment. Maybe. Maybe not.

His car swerves slightly into the oncoming lane. For a brief moment all he can think of his crashing into another car, him flying through the windshield, beautifully, gracefully, deadly. It'd be like magic. Glass would shatter and scatter everywhere, some imbedding themselves across his skin, some riddling the car and the road, some falling on the car he hit.

That's when he realizes there'd be someone in that other car. He imagines his head bouncing off the pavement, skull shattering, skin tearing, blood gushing. Then all he can see is a mother in the car, with grocerys in the back seat that launch everywhere at their collision. He wonders why he imagines this, but lets it slide as he finds himself wondering what nonfat milk, organic eggs, and his AB+ blood would look like mixed together.

His phone beeps again, alerting him to the text message he's left unattended.

Stiles guides his vehicle back into his lane. He knows what would happen if he hit another car. He would ruin another family's life. Not just his Father's, but the life of an entire family that he probably knows one of the members to. He couldn't do that. Not ever.

Maybe he over analyzes things, maybe he's just trying to rationalize the situations he keeps finding himself in, either way, it keeps him sane and alive.

'_When did I become so broken?'_ he tries to think of an answer, but as he pulls into his driveway, parks his car, and silences the engine, he knows that he's asking the wrong question. He's not broken, not yet. Far from it, really.

He is breaking though. Shattering. Pieces fall off every now and then, but there's no one or thing to put them back on, to glue up the cracks and tell him he's fine. He's fine. Fine. He can breathe. That's all he can do though. He breathes, absorbs, and wonders. He wonders why there's no one to glue him up, stitch him together. Was it his fault? Was he pushing everyone away like Derek thinks? Was this just happening to him? Could he even stop something like this? Didn't these things just happen?

'_Things fall apart. These things happen.'_

He lets that thought sink in.

"Only if you let them."

Stiles sighs and pulls his keys from the ignition, deciding he isn't the type to go quietly to begin with, so why start now.

He'll text one of the Pack tonight and see what happens. Maybe he can even get someone to hand out with him. Part of him knows that whoever he asks will definitely come, will be there in minutes, probably hassling him about all the things they really ought to be doing, but will come anyway. He knows this, just like he knows he really is Pack, just needs to be shown it. He needs to see it, feel it, hear it, because he's been treading on thin ice and promises for so long that he doesn't remember what good ice, land, even stable ground, is anymore.

He needs a rock.

Stumbling into the house he realizes half of his thoughts don't make all that much sense right now, and as he swipes his hand across his face to mask his frustration, he comes upon the startling realization that he's been downright sobbing the entire time. Eyes fuzzy, ears buzzing, cheeks rosy, snot running, water everywhere, sobbing.

"Ugh."

He heads for the stairs, decides he needs to shower, and that he can call someone after. He's done pushing everyone away. Seriously. He just needs to sleep some first.

Stiles walks into his room before getting to the bathroom, knowing he needs to find some seriously awesome sweatpants to put on after that frickin' semi-breakdown, preferably of the Batman persuasion.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, it takes him at least a full minute of shuffling through his drawers to realize that, yes, those sweats are clean, but there is definitely someone in his room, because he can totally feel a breeze. Meaning the window that was closed when he left is now open, which leads to someone, likely of the Werewolf kind, is in his room.

The hair on the back of his neck stands on end and his back straighten abruptly. He really didn't want anyone to see him right now. Not like this. Not when –

"I heard your heartbeat freaking out the whole way home."

Stiles' muscles tighten up minutely. "What do you want?" Stiles says, sounding defeated and nothing like himself as he turns around to face Derek, expecting to see a very frustrated Alpha staring at him.

Derek isn't frustrated though, he seems bewildered, blindsided, short of terrified to be specific. His eyes are wide, face flushed like he just ran a minute mile, and there's something in his stance that screams protection and instinct. Is that what an Alpha is?

"What the hell?" Stiles mumbles. "Are you ok, Derek?"

Derek shakes his head "No" so emphatically that Stiles looks him over for a Monkshood bullet, because what in the hell. Derek looked like he was ready to panic and needed to lay down or throw up.

Derek steps forward and before Stiles realizes it, he's there. Right there. All up in his face, but not in the threatening "Submit to your Alpha NOW, or else" way. He really can't place this expression. It reminds him of his mother for a second and he shakes the thought off, not wanting to go back to that train of thought right now.

Then Derek's hugging him, their foreheads are together, and Derek's hugging him like he's holding onto him just to make sure Stiles stays put, like if he let go, Stiles could float away. In a sense, maybe he could.

After several minutes and Stiles realizing that he feels incredibly calm and ready to sleep for at least forty-eight hours, Derek pulls away slightly. Not so much that he could release Stiles or even loosen his hold, just enough so that Stiles can look him in the eye and it not feel like a challenge of any sort.

"You," Derek squeezes him to emphasize or grab his attention, he isn't sure, "are Pack."

He says it so sincerely and with so much feeling that Stiles can only feel stunned. He thinks he must have said "What", because Derek is saying it again, and his eyes are scrunching up, like this is so important.

"You, Stiles, are Pack. My Pack. Hale Pack. You are part of us. Not used by us, not pitied by us. You are one of us. Pack."

Stiles stares at him, still shocked and really not knowing what to even say to that. Thanks? I'll keep that in mind? I know? It all feels so strange though.

Derek keeps on saying it though. Over and over, and each time he does, Stiles feels like relief is washing over him, taking down his walls, engulfing him. And then he's sobbing again, but goddammit, he's PACK. He really is. Derek said it, his Alpha, without even hesitating. Seriously. That just happened.

Bam.

He's hiccupping and tears are everywhere, and jumbled words are coming out all garbled so badly that they don't even hold a meaning to him, but Derek's there. His Alpha's there. Just hugging him. It's so strange. It probably won't ever happen again, he realizes, and that scares him. He knows that Derek is being his Alpha and comforting him because he can and he should and he needs to. Everything he read tells him the Derek has to be here right now for him, because if Derek heard his heart through all of that, and if he is Pack, then Derek felt everything that Stiles felt through that entire ride home.

That thought is terrifying. Somewhat liberating, but still absolutely terrifying.

Stiles knows that only an Alpha can do that to his Pack, the Pack can't do that. They can sense feelings, scent most of them, but they can't feel exact. Only an Alpha can.

So, Stiles soaks this all in, feeling incredibly thankful, and finally grips Derek back. He hadn't realized his hands had just been idly at his sides, but when he does, they grip Derek and his shirt and hold on for dear life.

Because Derek knows. Derek felt. And Derek will stay for as long as Stiles needs him to.

The entire time through Stiles hiccups and sobs, all Derek can think is relief. Relief that Stiles accepted it _finally_ and relief that his wolf is now only calmly claiming **mine mine mine** over and over again in his head. He knows that it's an Alpha thing. That the wolf is joyful over Stiles accepting the Pack, and by extension him as an Alpha. Somehow, it means more that it's Stiles. Probably because Derek knows that Stiles is smart, that he knows so much more than the others do about Werewolves right now and what Pack means. It was simple for them to accept, they needed him in order to survive and their acceptance was hardwired into them. He bit them, they were his, and they weren't even aware of how deeply that went.

Stiles understood all of it, he even understood what Alpha meant without having a literal wolf scratching at him on the inside, and he did not need an Alpha in order to survive. Sure, he needed protection, but Derek was already giving him that, and so was Scott, even if he was doing a poor job.

Derek could feel his heart and chest swell. This did so much for his wolf and his pride. It made him feel like he really was doing this right, like he really could be the Alpha after all.

'_With the Alpha Pack coming that might change,'_ he reminds himself. His wolf and pride feeling knocked down a peg.

Derek inhaled deeply, the scent filled with Stiles and almost only Stiles. There was a hint of Derek's own scent there, but only just. He grimaced. The Pack would have to fix that. He took a mental note, deciding to text everyone else later about it.

Inhaling again, Derek noticed Stiles was calming down, his heartbeat evening out and his emotions settling somewhat, well, at least in comparison. That calmed Derek a little too, he hadn't noticed that his muscles were ridged, but apparently they were. Knowing that Stiles was half way to sleep was definitely a great help.

He had helped him. Derek had helped Stiles.

**Pack**.

**Mine**.

**Protect.**

He holds Stiles up until he knows that he is most definitely nearly asleep, and then he simply and swiftly picks him up to set him down gently on his bed. With his eyes shut and moth closed, Derek takes in just how wrecked Stiles is right now. That is unacceptable. He can feel a whine creeping up the back of his throat but bites it off before it can wake Stiles.

Derek stays for hours. Hears the Sheriff come home, watches him check on his son, listens to him mutter how much Stiles is like his mother as he musses his hair, and still he stays. He hides himself in the darkness of Stiles' room until he is sure everyone in the house is safe, calm, and asleep.

When he is sure that Stiles is safely and soundly asleep, he steps out the window and glances back as he shuts it behind himself. _'He has accepted Pack. He will be safe. Everything will be much better now.'_

Derek could not have been more wrong.

**Author's Note:**

Huuray! So, I'm super excited for this, and pretty much plan to keep this an on-going, forever, whenever I can update, fanfic. Yeah, one of those. ANYWAY! Thanks for reading!

Please review if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or advice. It would be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

CHAPTER TWO

Stiles spent the next day and a half catching up on sleep. He woke up four times, and each time it was so he could eat, pee, or because his Dad came home to check up on him. One of the times, when it was 4AM-ish, he vaguely remembers seeing Derek there, just sitting outside his window. The weird part wasn't even that he was there; it was that Stiles felt really comfortable with the thought of Derek being there. Shit, after that he slept for ten hours straight, no nightmares or dreams at all, when before he was waking up at least every two just to move and fall back asleep. It was weird to think that accepting the Pack bond could affect him so quickly, but that seemed to be the only explanation for this.

When he finally woke up and stayed up, it was Saturday, and it was 6AM. He felt really weird, like all his stress from the last couple of weeks, months probably, was finally out of his system. He could actually think clearly without trying to avoid certain things so his mind wouldn't take a freight train down an impossibly terrible path. He felt like he had before Scott was bitten, hell, maybe even better than that.

Stiles, not wanting to waste the last couple days of summer he had left, immediately got up and back to work. After a quick shower, change of clothes, and some seriously awesome Lucky Charms that are goddamn magically delicious, Stiles was back on his computer, trying to figure out every way he could help the Pack.

He had already started compiling his own Bestiary with all the information he had retrieved so far from the Argents, everything he knew about the Werewolves and Pack, and everything he theorized about anything and everything. Each creature had its own section, and everything that was Argent, his own knowledge, and theory, was all color coded differently so he could figure out which was for sure reliable and which he still needed to prove.

At least he had that, but it still wasn't much, not really. Not as much as he wanted it to be.

If the Pack was in danger, the best he could do right now is theorize, research, and be a meat shield. It was all he could think about. He needed to be more than that to them. He had to be.

By noon, he was beyond hungry and had decided there were very limited ways he could help the Pack. 1. He could take the Bite, which was so not happening. B. He could ask the Argents or his Dad to teach him some self-defense, which was another HELL NO. Plus, his Dad would get suspicious to his motivation, and he knew some stuff already, not really, just Internet and video game stuff, but whatever. III. He could ask Deaton to help him out.

The third seemed the most promising.

A part of him knew he should probably just ask Derek what he should do, but he wanted to show some initiative and show that he really was taking this Pack thing serious. He could call Deaton after lunch, and then, depending on how that went, he'd call Derek and ask him for permission or for help.

What was that saying? Easier to ask for forgiveness than permission? Yeah. That was pretty much his life.

Stiles, once he'd finish organizing the Bestiary and made it into a database of sorts on his computer so he could easily add and look-up anything quickly, felt incredibly accomplished and decided he deserved a decent lunch after such awesomeness. The question was, to go out or not to go out?

Stiles glanced between the clock on his side table and all the books on his desk.

"Compromise," Stiles muttered, grabbing his keys and deciding he could grab some curly fries from the nearest fast food joint and eat at home. OK, so maybe several curly fries were necessary. No big deal, if he could finish all this, it would be worth it. Plus, he still had to call Dr. Deaton.

Stiles nodded his head and quickly dashed down the stairs and to his wonderful Jeep.

Hopping into the magnificent beast, he started the car up, put it in gear, and threw his seatbelt around himself (because safety first), all at the same time. Time was a wasting.

Zooming down and off his street, Stiles tried to remember which fast food place was both the closest and fastest. It'd been a while since he'd actually gone out for food, because, well, that was something the Pack seemed to do almost all the time together, and he hadn't really wanted to run into any of them at the time but –

Stiles shook his head, trying to get his thoughts back on track. If he went to the nearest McDonald's it'd be fast, but no curly fries. Jack in the box was a little further, but not by much, and it had curly fries!

_Yes! Curly fries._

Now he had to decide about calling Dr. Deaton. If he was going to Jack in the box, he could actually drive past the Vet's on the way back, and just stop on in. Stiles almost fist pumped. If Deaton was obviously there, he'd stop but, and if he wasn't, then he'd call, maybe even try calling Scott.

"Gettin' shit done today! Aww yeah."

Smashing buttons on his stereo until the radio actually tuned in, Stiles started humming along to any and every song that came on. Sure, his emotions were kind of doing a one-eighty today, but that was fine. He was dealing with a _lot_ of bull shit; it was permitted to be a little emotional. Plus, he was actually actively working on fixing it, so really it wasn't even that big of a deal. It mostly just made him feel silly. He mostly just felt embarrassed about the whole Derek thing…

Stiles worried his lip between his teeth. He really didn't want to think about it. There was just a lot of confusing feelings going on there, some he was sure were thanks to the Pack bond thing, but others…

"Jack in the box!"

Quickly acquiring an obscene amount of curly fries and two hamburgers with everything, extra ketchup please and thank you, Stiles immediately peeled out of the parking lot and took off to the Vet's office. For a moment, he again wondered whether or not he should call Derek to let him know what he was doing and thinking about doing for the Pack, but decided against it.

He didn't need to check in with Derek. Derek wasn't his Wolf Mommy.

The image of Derek in a pink 50's housewife dress with an apron on had Stiles cackling and almost choking as he shoved a healthy handful of curly fries in his mouth.

"Auuuugh Oah mah fugging gawd these 're soh gewd," Stiles rolled his eyes in mock ecstasy. Not that the fires weren't fantastic, they really were. He was mostly making fun of the fact that this was pretty much the highlight of his week.

Turning right onto a street nearly two blocks from Deaton's, Stiles shoved another handful in his mouth, moaning loudly, and speeding all the way, only to choke when a loud **thunk** came from the top of his car.

"Fugg."

Apparently today was about to get a lot less average.

Taking a sharp turn into the forest, Stiles decided to forgo the whole "stop and chat with Deaton" thing, because, well, there was something beating the top of his roof. He bit back a threat about beating on his baby, despite how infuriated he felt.

His Jeep skidding and bounding down the dirt road, Stiles tried to consider his options.

There was something/someone on the roof of his Jeep who apparently had a problem with him. It may or may not be someone in his Pack, but he seriously doubted that they would scare the shit out of him like this, especially with how reluctantly he had accepted the bond. SO, what else could it be? Could there be other Weres here? Or was there another supernatural creature that was new to the area? _Please, god, not another Kanima. Just. No._

Trying to go over all possible large, strong, and dangerous creatures that could be in the area, Stiles fumbled for the phone in his front pocket while skidding back and forth across the dirt path, trying to keep whatever was atop his car from actually harming him.

"_Hello?"_

"Yes! Hello! Hi! Oh fuck –"

"_Stiles?"_

"Yes. Yes. Yep. Hey Derek. Shit, shit, shit, fuck, monkey bits –" Stiles ducked as a very much clawed fist blew through his passenger window and held onto the roof of it, obviously for leverage. Not a good sign.

"_What the hell are you doing Stiles? If this is some bullshit prank I'm go_– _"_

"Nope. No. N-n-no it's not Derek. Definitely not. So, uh, is there any chance that one of your Betas is P.O.'d with me?" Stiles sped forward and slammed on the breaks, trying to throw the Were off his precious baby.

"_What are you eve_– _"_

Stiles received a threatening, ready-to-rip-your-intestines-out-through-your-nose, growl for his attempt at throwing the beast. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_–

"Yeah, fuck, I didn't think so – shit, fuck, damn, skinny bitches – so, uh, is there any chance that there is a creature new to the area that would feel anyway compelled to attack me while I'm innocently driving my wonderful – DAMMIT! Can you just stop! I mean come on." Stiles slammed on the gas, doing at least seven doughnuts with the Jeep until he was sure the perpetrator was at least unsteady and slammed on the breaks again.

"_Where are you Stiles?"_

"Right now? In my car heading towards your house with something awful on my roof that – SERIOUSLY?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!"

Stiles skipped over an especially large bump in the road. The wide-eyed male tossed his phone as he tried to gain control of his car once more as it veered across the dirt road.

Hearing the beast atop his car snarl and roar, Stiles slammed his foot back down on the gas.

"Nope. Nope. Fuck this. Just. No."

Glancing to the left, Stiles saw a large Werewolf running alongside his car, a shit eating grin across his face as red eyes stared in to Stiles startled golden brown. Stiles', in momentary shock, swerved the car to the right and bumped into what appeared to be the exact same werewolf as before, only now on his passenger side.

"Fuck!"

Stiles leaned forward, trying to focus on straight ahead, only to realize that there was in fact a Werewolf on both sides of his vehicle, and, undoubtedly, one also on top.

_They match?! Is there a fucking Pack of triplets trying to kill me right now?! Seriously! This is my life!_

Feeling anxiety start to rise up his throat, Stiles started blaring the horn of his Jeep, hoping Derek and company might be able to locate him faster if he sounded like a fucking freight train headed for the Hale property.

"Come on. Come on. I can't believe that this is my fucking life right now. Come on."

Stiles continued his swerving across the road and his new mantra until he slammed on his breaks and skidded onto the Hale property, a mere five yards from the front steps.

Seeing whoever was atop his vehicle fly off at his intense break, Stiles felt relief coming at him, only for it to be squashed as the, now obvious, not triplet, but female Werewolf landed gracefully on the Hale porch, completely barefoot.

"The hell…" Stiles mumbled, confused at her fashion statement that he was sure Lydia would have _very_ much to say about. His thoughts were abruptly side tracked as one of the doppelgangers from before smashed into the driver's side of his precious Jeep.

"Hey! Hey! Motherfucker! Do I mess with your shit?!" Stiles gesticulated wildly between the wolf, himself, and his abused baby, his arms flapping about like they had a mind of their own. The Were seemed to be shocked into stillness as it stared at Stiles odd behavior from four feet away.

"That's right. No. No I don't. Learn some manners!" Stiles glared pointedly out the window. Feeling a sense of triumph, Stiles felt proud of himself for a moment, only for it to be ruined by a very manly and not at all little-female-child-like shriek. The other doppelganger was atop his car now; apparently smashing in his windshield was a good plan.

It really was though, because Stiles was not only silent in absolute horror, the, of course now he noticed, Alpha could now easily reach him.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu_–

Hearing a roar that resonated in his bones and made his heart leap, while at the same time made him want to bare his neck in submission, Stiles almost peed himself in absolute glee.

"DEREK!"

Staring through his broken passenger window, Stiles watched as Derek seemed to huff and puff, and all around ready to fuck shit up for these people, but, it was three on one, and from what Stiles could tell, they all had red eyes. Meaning they were all, somehow, Alphas. There was no way Derek could take on all three of them. There just wasn't a way. His Pack was barely over four Weres on a good day with a hand full of noncommittal humans.

Realizing that unless more of the Pack showed up fast he would be pretty much fucked, Stiles started trying to get out of his seat. Fumbling with his seatbelt, Stiles could feel panic coming back full force. This was turning out to be a really bad day.

If he could get out of his seat and into the back of his car, he might have a chance of getting out the trunk, because then Derek might be enough of a distraction by then for him to escape or –

Stiles jumped as the buckle finally released him and lurched backwards.

"Where do you think you're going little one?"

_Fuck fuck fuck._

"Uuuuh…"

Stiles stared at the female that was carelessly lounging on the Hale porch. She was staring at him like he was a cute little kitten that she could just eat up. Stiles gulped, feeling like that description was all too accurate. Her eyes were glowing red, her claws were out, yet she seemed to be in total control, not even worked up. It was terrifying. Oh, did he mention she was attractive? Because, come on, really? Was this seriously a thing? Were all attractive women going to be ready to kill him for the rest of his life? Maybe he should just write off women all together. He was pretty sure he was at least bisexual. Well, not really. He had only ever liked Lydia. Literally. Not even kind of into other people. He found people attractive, sure, but wasn't really into anyone. Well, there was Derek and that whole–

_Goddammit. I was doing so well at not thinking about that. AND I JUST LOST THE GAME. SONUVABITCH._

Finally tuning back into the conversation, Stiles realized the female was obviously looking for some sort of response from him. _Oops._ He could just vaguely give out some sarcasm and clue himself back in. He was good at that, did it all the time in school, home, at mee–

"Wh-what?"

_Today, is not my day._

Stiles cringed as the woman's expression turned into a feral grin. "Oh, I do believe I like this one," she asserted, the other two Weres smirking and chuckling in response. Apparently they knew what that meant. Stiles wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to, he was pretty sure it was a bad and painful thing.

"Uh, hey, lady, wh–"

"The name is Kali, pup, and I am done playing with you for now. Aiden, go ahead."

"Oh, fu–come on!" the werewolf that had been on the hood reached in and hauled Stiles out of the Jeep altogether. Stiles thrashed about, trying to put up some sort of fight, even though he knew it was pretty much useless.

Grasping at the werewolf, which he assumed was Aiden, Stiles pulled himself up enough so he could see Derek just over Aiden's grip on him. Derek wasn't moving. He was just standing there, maybe growling. Nothing.

Stiles stopped fighting.

_Oh_, Stiles eyes widened, realization dawning on him. _Was this what I was meant for? Was this why he said I was Pack? Did he know these wolves were coming? Am I just…bait?_

Stiles let Aiden drag him away towards his doppelganger. Stiles realized that they were probably just twins, but that thought was just too weird to add on top of all of this bull shit. He looked between them, and couldn't help but feel resigned. _So this is how I die…_

Aiden threw Stiles to the ground like he was a football and Aiden had just scored the winning touchdown. He even bounced. Coughing and feeling a definite bruise forming over his body in general, Stiles tried to think of anything and everything that he could do to defend himself.

There was always sarcasm. Unfortunately, that only went so far, plus he wasn't doing so hot at the speaking thing at the moment.

The doppelganger put a firm foot on Stiles' chest. Stiles glared up at the Were, thinking about snarling out a "How about you hop of my dick there Spot," but thought better of it when he saw the calculating gaze that was directed at Derek.

Shit was about to go down. He could feel it.

Wiping his head around to see what Derek was going, to see if he was even trying, Stiles saw him and the Kali woman circling each other on the other side of his Jeep. He couldn't quite get a clear view. It looked like Derek was having trouble controlling himself.

_Being challenged on his own territory, in front of his den, and with one of his "Pack" being held sort of hostage through it, yeah, I bet his instincts are having a field day._

Kali moved differently from Derek, almost fluidly, it was disturbingly beautiful. It was obviously deadly, but it was entrancing. Derek's movements were stiff, his muscles bulging and rippling as he tried to control himself. _He's normally really good at this sort of thing, shit. This isn't good. Where the fuck is everybody else?_

Right on cue, Jackson came bolting into the clearing that was the Hale property on all fours and heaving. _Damn._ Isaac was hot on his heels, and upon seeing his Alpha, almost leaped in front of him and toward Kali. Luckily, Jackson wisely yanked him back by the neck of his shirt, and placing Isaac protectively behind him.

_Well Jackson's seriously acting like a second. That's an interesting development._

Thing 2 pressed harder down on Stiles ribcage. He let out a loud huff and hiss, despite his best efforts to hold the sound back.

That seemed to be when Jackson and Isaac noticed the twin Werewolves with a Stiles beneath their feet. The two started snarling and carefully walking closer, Jackson still shoving Isaac behind him and to the side as they rounded the circle that Kali and Derek were forming.

A howl sounded from behind the house and Erica and Boyd came running up towards the twin Alphas. Pressing his chin to his chest, Stiles could just make them out. It looked like they were already wolfed out. _Fuuuuuuuck._

At seeing his other Pack mates, Isaac made to dash forward as he wolfed out, only for Jackson to pull him back again like he had him on a leash. Isaac snapped at him, his jaws clicking together loudly, but Jackson continued to grip his neck, obviously deciding he couldn't trust Isaac to make self-preserving life choices right now. Isaac glared up at him, his golden eyes burning, which Jackson repaid in kind, blue eyes flashing with a promise of pain.

Huffing, Isaac turned back to Stiles, whining as he watched the twin Alpha press down on Stiles' ribs again, making him hiss and groan.

Stiles watched in mild horror. At any second, one wrong move could get them all killed.

Boyd and Erica, as if they heard his thought process, stopped glancing in between him and their Alpha, and seemed to decide that they should help him._ No. No. Nope. Stop._

"Stop!" Stiles gasped, his voice hoarse. "Stop right there! Think about what you're doing! Think about your life choices!"

Boyd and Erica froze in their hunched positions, oddly confused. Why wouldn't they help Pack when Pack was hurting and in danger? Especially the weaker parts of Pack.

Waving his hands frantically, trying to ward them off, the Were that had him pinned had an epiphany like expression on his face.

"Oh! Oh my! Ahaha, wow. Really?"

"What, Ethan?" his twin nudged him, neither of them bothering to keep the conversation between the two of them, in fact, their voices seemed to echo across the clearing.

"This one here," he gestured to Stiles, his smile widening, "I do believe he is," he tried to stifle a giggle, "_human_."

"He's **what**?" Kali whipped her head around, turning her back to Derek and towards the twins.

"Ethan said he thinks the pup is human!"

Kali winced and ignored the statement and looked pointedly at Ethan for an explanation.

"He's a human. Look at him, really look. What's the difference between him and the rest of the Pack."

Realization hit Kali and she was hit with a wave of nausea, her face distorting in disgust. "You have humans!" accused Derek and whipped her head back around to hit him with the full force of her glare. "What is **wrong** with you?"

"Well, he doesn't seem all that bad," a man sauntered from the tree line, a smile on his face that made Stiles feel uneasy. Derek's smile made him nervous, Kali's smile made him feel like his life was in danger, and this man's smile, well, his smile made Stiles freeze up in fear, because it felt all around dangerous. Serial killer dangerous. I have sex with people, cut them up, and then eat their bodies, dangerous. _He has a serial killer smile. A fucking Hannibal smirk is on his goddamn face._

_I can see it now, "Hello Clarice," he'll say as he slits my throat._

It didn't help that the man moved like he was a force of nature. Large and brutish, he would certainly give Derek a run for his money, without a doubt. He was a most impressive specimen. Everything about him screamed "purebred", Stiles could even feel it in the Pack. They could feel that this wolf would be extremely difficult. Hell, Stiles wasn't sure that Derek could take him, let alone any member of the Pack. This Were though, he felt old and powerful, like he was a direct descendent of the Greek Gods. _This is so not good for us._

As he neared, passing Kali and Derek and heading right for Stiles. "I mean look at him," the animal's smile started to fade, "He's just begging to be claimed."

Stiles eyes widened in alarm, he barely even heard the collective snarl and howl of the Pack that was around him. _That doesn't mean what I think it means, does it? I thought that wasn't a thing for Werewolves!_

Stiles turned his panicked look to Derek, as if begging him to **fucking** do _something_ about this. He was his Alpha, it was his job to protect him, and he was doing a pretty damn terrible job of it.

"Now, now Ennis, calm down," Stiles didn't even see this man come into the clearing, he was somewhere between the twins and Boyd and Erica. He was thin, that was all he could tell, and he gave off a very _Peter_ vibe. Which, thinking of, where the fuck was Peter? And for that matter, where the fuck was Scott?

Then, rather eerily, all the Werewolves turned toward the road as a collective. Just silently perked up like they were dogs that were suddenly aware of someone being outside the front door, but weren't sure how to react yet. It would have been hilarious if it hadn't been absolutely fucking terrifying.

Thankfully, Allison's car skidded into the clearing with Allison tuck-and-rolling it out of the passenger side before the car slammed on the brakes right in front of the Alpha that had just come into the clearing. Allison stood fluidly and drew out throwing knives in the same motion.

_How in the actual fuck did she just do that?_

Stiles stared in between Allison and the wolves, completely concerned and confused about what was to happen next. This was absolutely ridiculous.

Remembering the car, Stiles eyes shot back to it, trying to see who was in the driver's seat.

Lydia came stumbling and cussing out of the car, dusting herself off, even though, in her beautiful pink skirt, loose fitted white shirt and grey stockings with black heels that were positively stunning, she looked perfect and without a single hair out of place.

"OK, how the fuck do you two do that?" Stiles grunted from underneath Ethan.

"Talent," Lydia sighed, stepping forward briskly until she was beside Allison, but also close to the Were that had been speaking before being rudely interrupted.

"You have **more**," Kali snarled, reeling back, ready to launch herself at Derek, but the man who had stopped Ennis snatched her out of mid-air by her neck.

Squeezing harshly, even for a Werewolf, he hissed "Not yet," and tossed her back on her ass.

"Now then," he perked up, looking to Derek with a prim and proper smile on his face, "I believe introductions are in order. I am Deucalion, and I am the Alpha of the Alpha Pack."

Stiles rolled his eyes and dropped his head into the dirt. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

**Author's Note:**

SO, sorry for not really having any Sterek in this chapter, but there shall be some next chapter with a side of Alpha angst. Promise. Thank you so much for reading and for everyone's awesome follows, favorites, and wonderful reviews.

I feel like a review means I actually got somebody to feel like my story was really worth something, so seriously, thank you.

Until next time!

Any questions, concerns, or advice? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf.

Warning: Dark themes this chapter, threats of sexual assault and violence.

CHAPTER THREE

Nobody seemed to notice Stiles' cry of anguish, so he just wallowed in the dirt. Because, really, come on. Like the Pack needed more issues to handle. He wasn't even sure how this could possibly get worse. Seriously. It wasn't just a "Oh, woes is me, my life is terrible. Can this possibly get any worse?" Cue thunderstorm. No, this was the fucking epitome of we are fucking screwed.

Their Alpha was green on a good day and was stunted emotionally, except for when his Alpha instincts took over. He was trying, for sure, but still. Then they had a plethora of newly bitten, barely can control themselves, puppies. Then! On top of that! There was crazy fucking Uncle Peter, who couldn't really seem to decide what he was doing. Help or not to help? That was his life dilemma.

Now there was this steaming pile of shit that was dropped on their front lawn called the goddamn motherfucking Alpha Pack, because nothing spells "badasses" like naming yourselves after what you are, that apparently felt the need to meet-and-motherflipping-greet with the new Pack.

_This is just __**fucking**__ perf. This is exactly what I meant when I said I wanted High School to be __**fun**__ and __**exciting**__. Yeup. Spot fucking on._

Stiles whipped his head around, trying to gauge everyone's reactions.

Allison looked mildly bewildered. Erica and Boyd seemed somewhere in between panicked and furious. Isaac seemed conflicted, but all around frightened. Lydia was completely unaffected and probably already knew this was going to happen. Jackson and Derek seemed to be equally enraged, but only Jackson looked surprised.

_Derek fucking knew. He fucking knew, and he didn't tell over half the Pack it looks like. Fan-fucking-tastic. Seriously, this was the best example of Pack bonding and love that there was to ever grace the goddamn Mother Earth._

Stiles, realizing that almost the entire Pack was growling around him, zoned back in on the conversation happening around him.

"You'll have three months to reach our terms to our satisfaction. Do you understand what that means Alpha Hale?" Deucalion sauntered around the group, glancing each one of them up and down, sizing up each one of them and estimating the capability of the Hale Pack as a whole.

Derek growled out a wounded sounding "Yes."

"Shall I explain it to your Pack?" Ennis smirked, eyes flitting to all the human members.

Derek snarled and held himself back from pouncing; he could feel his Alpha form tearing at him to come out. "Don't yo– !"

"If you do not comply, we do not find you worthy, or you do not reach our terms, we will give your Betas to the hunters and have them tortured," Ennis smiled to each of the Betas in turn, the promise of pain to come in his eyes, "kill your Alpha," Ennis didn't even spare Derek a glance, just moved on to the human girls next to their Alpha, "and take your humans to mate with, and if they survive that, we might even turn them, but torture always sounds like more fun to me." Ennis' eyes settled on Stiles, his smile growing wider and curling at the end like the Grinch from fucking Dr. Seuss.

"E-excuse me. What the fuck?" Stiles twisted, trying to get out from under Ethan, only for Aiden to step on the side of his face, hoping to keep the human's eyes in contact with Ennis'.

Stiles squirmed, trying to eye the boot pressing on his cheek that was sure to leave a nice mark.

"Oh, little human," Ennis' eyes glowed a bright red, "If your Alpha does not succeed, I will take you as my Mate." The Alpha got down on one knee and crouched until his eyes were level with Stiles' own, "and fuck you to my Wolf's content."

Derek's roar shook the woods surrounding them and caused the earth to quake beneath their feet. His muscles were rippling and stretching, he was seconds away from changing.

"I think Alpha Hale has received our message loud and clear," Deucalion smiled, looking to all the members of the Hale Pack again before turning around and heading towards the woods. "That's enough boys, time to go."

Stiles flinched, feeling both of the twins press a little more harshly down on him. After he blinked, they were gone. All of them were gone, except for Ennis, who was at the edge of the clearing, looking back at him. When their eyes met, he winked to Stiles, and then he was gone.

Stiles shuttered, his entire body shaking as if he were having a seizure. Only he wasn't, he was just trying to get the terrible feeling of gross Alpha's he didn't know touching him and talking about touching him, he felt disgusting.

Flopping around until he was satisfied that he was only covered in dirt, Stiles rolled over and jumped to his feet, only to be taken to the ground again.

"What the f–?!" Stiles tried to shout, but choked on his words as he felt stubble rubbing against his neck, traveling all the way to the back of his ear to just below his collar bone. _Oh goddammit._

Stiles thought about trying to push Derek off, but the thought quickly flitted away when Derek started whimpering and just completely rubbing himself against Stiles. Stiles' heart ached. Derek was this upset about what had happened? The Alphas only threatened them for if they didn't reach their terms and what they considered to be a worthy Pack. They only had to prove that they were worthy of being a Pack, so they needed to start acting more like one, which Stiles had already planned to try and do anyway.

So, realizing that the Pack needed this, needed him, Stiles let Derek scent him, no matter how humiliating and confusing it really felt, and hugged him back through it, his hands rubbing circles into the Alpha's back.

Eventually Derek eased off of Stiles and helped him up, claws receding from his hands as he reached for Stiles.

Apparently he decided to pretend that they're little cuddle and scent fest didn't just happen in front of the entire fucking Pack, because he went back to business the second he pulled himself off of Stiles. Derek went around, checking each of his Betas, Wolf and human alike, he made sure they were all emotionally and physically intact.

Once Derek had checked over his Pack, he gazed to each of them with proud eyes. When the Alpha had been in trouble, the Pack came. That was Pack. That was family. Stiles couldn't help but feel proud of each of them too, but he couldn't really look anyone in the eye just yet, even if he felt most of the Pack glancing at him every five seconds. The Pack was worried. His family was distressed.

_Thinking of family, where the fuck are Peter and Scott? They should have been here! They should be here now!_ Stiles nostrils flared as he glared around, searching for a Scott or Creepy Uncle to stroll out from the tree line.

As Stiles became aware of the apparent absence, the realization seemed to trickle down to the rest of the Pack as well, each of them starting to glance around or sniff the air. Realizing what this would mean, Stiles turned to Derek to see his eyes glowing a bright pulsing red.

"Everyone get in the house. Now."

Derek didn't have to look any of them in the eye to enforce their need to obey. Everyone simply walked inside, albeit hesitantly and on stiff limbs. Stiles even hesitated, thought about hanging back to talk to Derek, but as he passed Derek to reach the front steps of the house, he knew the Alpha didn't want him present for this, and Stiles realized he wasn't so sure he wanted to see what was about to happen either.

Stiles immediately felt better upon walking through the home's threshold. The feeling of Pack swarmed this house, and he couldn't help but feel safe here. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to make it so he could never forget this feeling, and wondered at how quickly the Pack bond was taking. He knew it would be quick, especially since he'd technically been a part of the Pack from the beginning, but he thought his holding off and rejecting the bond would have more of an effect on it.

When Stiles opened his eyes, the entire Pack was staring at him.

"Well this is mildly uncomfortable," Stiles mumbled, passing everyone by the staircase and heading for the living room.

"I don't know about you all, but I need a nap after that special little experience," Stiles grumbled, grabbing a pillow and blanket off the rather large couch, settling down on the carpeted floor and surrounding himself in the fluffy blanket. He was still hungry, but he didn't want to really think about that, especially given all of the bullshit that just happened.

An Alpha Were had just threatened to rape and mate with him, that wasn't terrifying at all or whatever. He hadn't even really paid attention to what the Pack had to do in order to keep that from happening. Maybe it didn't matter though, because it seemed like the Pack's only choice in order to keep the humans safe would be to kill all of the Alphas in the Alpha Pack. That sounded dangerous for the Pack, too many possibilities, too many ways for them all to die just to save someone they didn't really even talk to.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, he needed to stop thinking about that. He was Pack. _Pack_. Derek had said as much. Plus, they hadn't just threatened him with rape and mating, they threatened all of the humans in the Pack. That meant Lydia and Allison too, even if he did have the sneaking suspicion that Lydia wasn't human and that Allison didn't really count as human any more either, given the fact that he was 99.9% sure that she was Scott's mate already. Still, the Alphas seemed keen on getting all of them no matter what happened.

They needed to form some sort of plan. They needed to protect each other. Protect Pack. Protect the Alpha.

Stiles glanced out of the corner of his eye, hearing tentative footsteps approaching him, and saw Isaac crouching closer to him.

Stiles appraised him, raising an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Pack," Isaac replied, his eyes flashing gold as he said it, not as a threat, but showing that both Isaac and his Wolf recognized Stiles as Pack, as full-on _Pack_. Stiles felt taken aback for a moment. He hadn't expected any of the Pack to suddenly do something like that, or act differently even, when he finally accepted the Pack bond. Well, sure he kind of expected them to treat him more friendly than they had last time he saw all of them, but this was definitely unexpected.

"I-I-" Stiles stuttered and faltered when Isaac reached for him, "Wh-what are you–?"

Then Isaac was laying down next to him, curling around and into his side. _What in the hell. Is this seriously happening again?_

Stiles, trying to shift away from Isaac, was halted when he felt a palm pressing onto his back. "You stink of that other Alpha," Erica whined, her nose crinkling. She took her hand off of Stiles back and reached for his blanket, pulling it over herself as she cuddled up to his other side.

Stiles' eyes were wide, there was an extremely attractive girl with large breasts pressed up against his back. Her breasts were pressed up against him. Her boobs. Did he mention she was attractive and her boobs were on him? What if he got a boner? Not only would they all smell it, apparently half of them would feel it at this rate.

Except.

There was the fact that he was not feeling at all attracted to her right now. She was Pack, and he was pretty sure she was with Boyd. He should feel somewhat attracted to her though, right? Maybe not, bam! boner, but still. There should be something.

Yet, nope. Nothing.

Well, he'd wonder about that at a later time, preferably while he was alone, and the internet was nearby to placate him.

Trying to relax, Stiles tried to just focus on breathing; this was all very strange to him. Especially given the fact that he and his father didn't really hug unless it was a big deal sort of thing. Physical contact wasn't really an everyday thing for him, but apparently, with the Pack experiences he's had since Derek freaked out, this will be a thing. A thing that happens often. More than daily it seems.

Sighing, Stiles let his eyes slide closed. Maybe he could at least get some more awesome sleep out of this. He could eat after too!

"He really does smell awful," Stiles heard Jackson murmur as he felt someone lay across his torso. Isaac and Erica nodded in agreement, their heads bumping up against Stiles.

He almost felt like giggling, because this was ridiculous, and now he could definitely feel Lydia joining Jackson, snuggling into Jackson's side and causing him to elbow Stiles in the stomach. He let out an "oomf," but didn't even open his eyes.

Erica snuggled closer to him, and he was pretty positive that Boyd just snuggled into her back and wrapped an arm around her, although he didn't make a sound as he did so.

That only left Allison.

Stiles opened his eyes, moving his head around and trying to see where she was, even though there was a couch very much in the way of him seeing anything.

He felt a hand tentatively running through his hair. It had gotten much longer over the summer and he really didn't have the will to actually get it cut lately. He didn't bother to turn though. He knew it was Allison, and he allowed her to lift his head up into her lap and stroke his hair.

This was Pack.

This was family.

This was perfect.

Stiles almost felt like crying. He'd been denying himself this? Why? He hadn't felt this safe in months! Hell, he hadn't felt this much included in a group of any sort in months. This was exactly what he needed. So, why had he refused it for so long? What was the purpose?

He felt a tear leak out of his scrunched up eyes. He felt at peace, and some much larger than himself.

He was Pack.

Now he felt it so completely and undeniably, that there was no way he could ever step back from this. And that was OK. Maybe he was just afraid of losing more than he already had. More than he could afford. He was only human. He was no hero.

"Shh, honey," Allison murmured, her fingers continuing the thread through his hair in a motherly and unbelievably caring way. Ugh. His mother used to do this whenever he was upset too, anything from rough nightmares to feeling nervous over the first day of school.

Stiles felt a whimper building up his throat but held it in.

He was safe.

This was home.

Stiles woke to the sound of Derek's unyielding howl and the whimper of two very much in trouble Betas.

Allison had tensed up, but continued to run her fingers through Stiles hair, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help Scott that wouldn't inevitably cause more harm than good.

Stiles could feel the entire Pack tense up as it went silent outside. Whether it was silent only for him and the Weres in the room were hearing everything that was happening out there or in if it actually really was silent out there.

The door slammed open and the entire Pack jumped up, shoving the humans to the back, or at least trying to in Allison's case, and only barely in Stiles'.

Peter and Scott came sliding in across the floor on their backs with some already healing bruises, Derek strolling in right behind them, pulling a shirt on.

Stiles pretended his heart didn't jump at the sight of Derek's glorious and damn near God like abs, because DAMN, that was all kinds of attractive, but not something he wanted to think about right now.

_Better pen that little pondering in right along with not being attracted to Erica even when her boobs were on me, or whatever._

Derek's shirt in place, he stepped forward and in-between the two Betas on the floor. "I'm the Alpha," he growled, eyes glowing red.

_Can anyone say boner alert? Yeup. Crap._

As easily as Derek's eyes flashed red, they faded back to that wondrous green, "Let's order some pizza."

"Oh, thank god, because I am fucking starving," Stiles groaned, quickly pressing a hand to his stomach as it let out a loud and rumbling growl.

The Pack giggled around him. At least he could do this for them.

"Maybe we can strategize too," he suggested, giving a pointed look to Derek and Lydia, he would've given one to Peter too, but the guy still made him feel incredibly fucking uncomfortable.

Derek only nodded as he continued on into the kitchen, his pups following after him, each calling out a different pizza place they would like to eat from.

Stiles chuckled, watching Lydia storm in and demand that they order from a place of her choosing. That went over like a fart in church. Everyone went silent, the thrum of a challenge in the air because she had demanded something from the Alpha. Derek scoffed at her though, completely dismissing her and the Pack reacted with laughter.

All knowing that she would now be unable to say anything when it was finally took up to a vote.

Stiles smiled. Derek was a good Alpha with a great Pack. They definitely had a chance if they decided to fight, but the question was at what cost.

A small frown beginning to form, Stiles walked over to Scott to help Allison help him to his feet.

Scott seemed mildly disoriented, but not obviously distraught. Apparently Scott was accepting Derek as his Alpha even though he had said time and time again that there was no way he would ever be a part of Derek's pack. _Good. It's about time he stopped acting like a lovesick idiot._

Almost immediately after the thought crossed Stiles mind, he felt guilty, even if a part of him knew that he was absolutely right.

"You OK there buddy'o'pal?" Stiles worried, grabbing and pulling on Scott's left arm as Allison took his right.

"Eh," Scott shrugged, "I'll live."

"Where were you?" Allison asked, hands on his cheeks, checking over his face.

"Yeah, bro, we could've used your help," Stiles tried to make light of the situation, even if it was weird for him to talk to Scott after all this time.

"I was dropping my mom off at work and she asked me to come in," Scott pleaded, "and when I got out of the car, I could smell foreign Wolf all over the hospital grounds!"

Stiles just nodded, understanding that Scott had needed to make sure that his mother was safe.

"Aight, bro," Stiles awkwardly patted Scott's back and started to walk away, but Peter grabbed at his leg.

"You," Peter's nostrils flared, "smell absolutely terrible."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "So I've been told."

"Why?" Scott's eyes narrowed, appraising Stiles.

"'Cause some Alpha's showed up and apparently one of them wants my D," he shrugged, still trying to joke and make light of the situation. He even tried a smile, but it felt awkward and forced, so he let it fade.

Scott chuckled, figuring Stiles was straight up joking with him, because really, and Stiles always joked, it was his thing.

Stiles felt heat at his back and assumed it was just someone from the kitchen coming to get him so he could have input on what they were getting for lunch-ish food time.

Judging by the wide eyes of Scott and Allison though, it was definitely not that.

"No. The Alpha Pack came with their demands, and declared that if we do not meet them, they will capture and torture all of the Betas, and rape and mate with all of the humans," Derek growled. Stiles could feel Derek's voice rumbling in his chest and against his back. Apparently he was still really upset about all that.

"One seemed pretty fond of Stiles, too. Like, that guy was ready to drop troue and fuck," Erica called from the kitchen.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, "Thank you for that, Catwoman."

"Any time, Batman."

Scott looked Stiles up and down, as if assessing him for injuries, "What?"

"Yeah," Stiles shrugged, "today's been a day."

Scott turned to Allison and scooped her face up in his hands, "Are you OK? Did they threaten you?" there was panic clear on his face, and Change was itching through his skin.

"I'm fine Scott. I can handle myself." Allison just smiled at him.

"I know you can. I just…" Scott trailed off. Everyone knew what they meant and felt for each other. It was rather obnoxious really. Stiles was starting to feel a little nauseous now that he thought about it.

Wait.

Did he really cuddle with Isaac? What the fuck kind of day was this?

Stiles watched warily as Scott and Allison went into the kitchen while Peter went upstairs, probably to research what could be done about this stupid Alpha Pack that they have to deal with now.

Derek stepped up closer again to Stiles, making him jump. He even bit back a squeak.

Noticing Stiles' flinching away from him, Derek growled again, the sound coming from deep in his chest, Stiles could feel it shaking Derek's body, almost making Stiles tremble. "No one will hurt you Stiles," Derek seethed, his breath hitting the back of Stiles' neck.

Then Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, bringing him closer to him and causing Stiles' breath to hitch. "He won't _ever_ touch you. I promise."

Oddly enough, it comforted him that Derek was willing to promise him something like that, even if it confused him that he felt really and incredibly attracted to Derek right now. Really, why? What the fuck? That was beside the point though, because Derek was hugging him again, and this time it was in the Pack's house and in front of the Pack too.

The scratch of stubble started to bite at his neck, and Stiles started to struggle in Derek's arms.

"Woah there buddy, buy a guy some dinner first."

Derek chuckled, the sound reverberated through Stiles, making goosebumps rise across his skin. _Jeez, this really shouldn't make him half-hard._ He was starting to feel embarrassed.

With a sigh, Derek released him.

"Well, I am about to buy us all some lunch."

Then he walked away.

He just sassed, flirted, and made a joke. Was this real life right now? This was his life. This was his fucking life.

"Hey! Wait up Sassywolf!" Stiles ran after him and into the kitchen, trying to defend Mr. Pizza as the best and obvious option for lunch-ish-dinner food time.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much for reading! And thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Seriously! (Sorry this chapter is a little shorter .)

Until next time!

Any questions, concerns, or advice? Review!


End file.
